Momentary Possessions, Secret Obsessions
by Viburnum
Summary: Kaoru is an obsessed lover who is said to have killed the bride of her lover. Whilst escaping she meets the dead bride's redhaired former love. Will their be protection or revenge?


**Disclaimer:** No matter how much I covet the original anime of **_Rurouni Kenshin_** is still the creation of _Watsuki-san_ and therefore I cannot persuade anyone it is mine. However – joy – this plot in which the characters play is mine.

**_Momentary_** **_P_**ossessions, **_Secret O_**bsessions  
P_rologue_

_x.x_

It is never in the best of intentions to have desirous and apt concoctions to kill. It is sinful to consequence and therefore must have no true position in your command to your destiny. It's awfully dreadful with results and the result in itself is selfish, will mostly have a personal direction guiding the strategy to remove and exclude someone and that in fairness is as the dark smoke of a ruined fire. Yet, such desirously sorted plans and such tempted-sin-sweetness appear as the basic root to any plant; they are bending of purity, a chaos to a stable heart that practices a noble mind. Therefore killing someone is considered the primary sin, to many for the loss of life due to be obviously malfunctioning reasons may only curse than serve as medicine to most. Only at times do the due of influential evil can killing be made as a savior and thus it is considered only a carnal trait which though present must be strictly refused and neglected.

Such good moral sayings are but life's paths to success and though swayed greatly by many can be said to be recovered if lost, though times it is a hardship. However, what one can do when such a device becomes an unwilling scenario? Will it be a moral called truth that could be listened to? Or will it be the case of apprehensive suggestions that rule an understanding?

A trembling heart cannot think as its pangs are spontaneous as an eruption of explosives, too much in its deadly, accurate symphony to even give a pause to its excitement. Her face was twisted with no indulgence but it was so fearful and so shocked that it may have been the abstract tone to all fears. Though not ugly, her features too violently scattered now to show her beauty's true force. The cerulean-day eyes with a tinge of dusk dropped in them screamed as if a reflection or a ghost haunted her heart. Though her lips were thinly opened, a noise of a mouse could not be encouraged, as if the vocal had stopped completely. The pain of sadness and consequence were two different elements tasting her calm blood as a prey. If only a word, one; she may have screamed with the world's volume.

What was she to do? A thought could be understood in the precision of all the pain of mortification of flesh and mind; Kaoru Kamiya never feared so much in her life and though accustomed to all emotions the unseen inevitable delivery of the fate made her skin feel the water-dense perspiration.

It was her, the young woman, looking into the nothingness of mortal demise; her lips somewhat open – her death her own final surprise of pure uncertain occurrence. The scarlet, mixed, interior water was in an abundant spray. The look was of torture and thus will be the end of the beautiful lady. She was not entirely unprepared as her scarlet-Camellia eyes so open as if the last realization had no confusion despite its sharp impulse. It was death in all pain and in all peace. The climax was surfaced slowly.

Tomoe Shinomori had died, by the accidental flaw of a clumsy fall to her floor.

Kaoru looked as if the realization spread as flaming poison to her cores and flesh and soon, there was numbness with only shaky trembling. It was then the passion of the tears and cries could not be so kept in a hidden garden of secrecies.

Kaoru was to cry and the crystalline designs of pure liquids fell with the rhythm of the eternal pace and could not really be stopped. It was echoing in a room of silence. The death there with blood and tears, and with the mourner who feels the tragedy with the whole sorrow in the object of the passed. It cannot be stopped and Kaoru must give more as a symbol of an admiration. The doing of other privileges is unknown to her for the moment. It is her privilege to the now for it is the suddenness that makes her the bearer of water. The water that shows the authenticity of a heart who can care and so must never be excluded.

_x.x_

I'm sorry for the short prologue for it is not explanatory but please forgive me and hopefully the story may be entertaining to your interest. Kaoru is suffering at the death of Tomoe…so I guess you are wondering what might be the plot here? I will continue soon. Please review!


End file.
